I never intended for it to be this way
by Risato
Summary: A trainer meets a mysterious girl with a secret. The secret is that she's a Latias.


Boilerplate disclaimer-Posted as easy reference for a few /vp/ sorts. Contains Pokemon-on-trainer erotica. You have been warned. Pokemon and all that other copyrighted material is property of original owners. This particular story belongs to me. Enjoy.

I never intended to become a pervert. I doubt many people ever do until it happens. She brought me over to this side. She opened my mind to paths mankind was never meant to take. I am a Poképhile.

I should start from the beginning. My name is Zane. Pardon me for not sharing my last name. Although I am sure anyone could find out if they were to try hard enough, I'd rather not make it any easier. After all, what I do is socially unacceptable, morally questionable, and legal only by a series of loopholes. I am a professional licensed trainer. I also technically have a number of other professions which legally permit intercourse with Pokémon. I could hardly blame someone for thinking this is obsessive, yet it is the only way I can travel through most regions safely.

I was born to become a Pokémon trainer. In my youth, my parents had a Chansey who acted as a babysitter for me at times. I was permitted to catch a Rattata as a pet when I was only seven years old. Upon my tenth birthday, my parents hired a Pokémon professor to tutor me in the fine art of training. To be honest, I was never championship material. I earned a number of badges over many regions, yet I would always fall short of beating the Elite Four. I would put up a respectable fight, but I was always outclassed. Still, I earned a modest amount of fame and an ample income. I hardly needed the latter; I was born into great wealth. I felt good knowing that I could earn my keep. Even then, I always hated battling my Pokémon any more than necessary. They would suffer great pain to put up the best fight they could, something I always felt guilty about when I pushed them too hard. I decided to stop battling competitively years ago. Friendly sparring matches were the limit for my friends these days. I know the Pokémon center could heal some grievous wounds all but instantly; it was seeing how much pain they would suffer before we arrived which changed my mind.

It was shortly after my nineteenth birthday when my world changed. After a particularly boring rainy week, I had promised a few of my Pokémon that I would take them camping. Togekiss flew us out to a remote pond inside a peaceful forest, and then it was her, Lucario, Vaporeon, Blastoise, Typhlosion, and Ditto who would join me on a long weekend of hiking, fishing, and relaxation. Blastoise was rather proud of himself after an exceptionally productive cannonball into the lake. Not to be outdone, Vaporeon had Togekiss and Ditto lift her up thirty feet in the sky to drop her in a magnificent dive. Typhlosion would have none of that, although she was more than happy to keep a nice campfire going. Even Lucario seemed to be enjoying herself meditating under a tree.

On the second night, I was having trouble sleeping. An odd feeling was telling me to venture deeper into the forest. Almost everyone was enjoying a rest in the cool night breeze, but Vaporeon was in her Pokéball so she wouldn't dry out all night long. Thankful that I wouldn't have to go alone, I picked up the ball and placed it in a small pouch around my waist. Nearly an hour later, I found myself by a small stream under enough canopy cover that the full moon's light barely shone through in sparse beams. I could barely make out a girl facing the stream when the strangest sensation overwhelmed my mind. I could have sworn I was being watched both physically and mentally. I approached the girl slowly, calling out a greeting. She didn't seem to hear me at first, although I felt as if I had been acknowledged. I called out again and this time she turned to face me, stepping into a moonbeam. I immediately noticed that she was perhaps a year or two younger than me, and that she was breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair appeared pink in the moonlight. Her dress was dark and fitting, almost like that of a French maid.

"Hi. I'm Zane," I said nervously. "Hello Zane. I was waiting for you," stated the girl. Her voice was as ethereal as her face, sounding as if it came from everywhere at once. "For me?" I asked nervously. "Yes. I wanted you to come here," she replied calmly. "I see. Well, um… I'm here. Uh.. If you don't mind, who are you?" The girl's eyes widened slightly with surprise and her cheeks flushed lightly. "Oh yes, well. I'm La-" she trailed off for a moment. "Lana. You can call me Lana." "Alright, Lana. So what is it that brings you out here, or brings you bringing me out here, or…" I stopped at that, already making enough of a fool out of myself. Lana giggled and smiled at me. "I heard you in the forest today. You were really enjoying yourself with your Pokémon." Her voice carried a deep sense of approval. I replied, "Well, yeah. They were tired of the rain back home and I thought they would really enjoy some time to just play outside." Lana nodded slowly. "They don't fight much, do they?" she asked. I couldn't quite tell how she knew but that was far more of a statement than it was a question. "Well, no, they don't. Sometimes a few light matches to stay in shape, but I don't really like sending them out where they're going to get hurt." A warm feeling washed over me as I spoke. Suddenly, Lana threw her arms around me in a delicate embrace. Her arms felt so short, her skin felt so smooth. "That's why I called you here. Zane, so many trainers push their Pokémon too hard, taking advantage of loyalty. Those that don't usually spoil their Pokémon into a life of boredom and stagnation. You treat your Pokémon like friends, like equals. That's… That's why…" Lana began to choke up. Her voice softened and she looked up at me with eyes full of joyful tears. "That's why I fell in love with you so quickly." My face reddened further. Here was this tender-hearted girl so beautiful and fragile, and she thought so highly of me. I was just a rich kid with nothing but time on my hands and Pokémon as my only real friends. Those thoughts subsided quickly; I felt a sense of satisfaction with what I had done in life so far. "Lana…" I whispered quietly. Lana looked into my eyes and smiled. "It's okay Zane. Please forgive me." I wasn't quite sure what she meant. Without warning, Lana's velvet lips met mine in a passionate kiss. The cool breeze of the night could not penetrate the warmth of her feelings. A cloud covering the full moon shrouded us in darkness. I closed my eyes and returned her kiss wholeheartedly. I could feel Lana's tongue gingerly prodding my own, inviting it to dance. Together in the shady cloak of the forest, our hearts beat as one as we held each other in our arms. It felt like we stood there for eons, yet it was not nearly enough.

Reluctantly releasing me, Lana took my hands in her gentle silken fingers. "May I join you?" she asked. "O-of course. By all means!" I stammered. In a small way, I had expected things to continue, yet I knew the forest floor would not be nearly dignified enough for a lady such as Lana. As this thought swept through my head, I felt a sense of amusement wash over me. Lana took hold of my arm and started to walk with me. Her stride was surreal, I could swear that she was floating at my side and moved her legs entirely for show. "So, you have a Pokémon with you," she stated. I had nearly forgotten about Vaporeon hidden away from sight. "Oh, yes. Vaporeon would feel rather dry in the tent, so she is sleeping in her Pokéball. I feel better having someone around just in case, but I didn't really want to wake the others up." Lana rubbed my arm softly as she started to speak. "You trust her and care about her feelings too. Zane, you really are a unique trainer." Her praise felt excessive yet so heartfelt that it was all I could do to thank her. After several minutes of walking, I realized that I had no idea which way I went when leaving camp. Strangely enough, it was only a few paces after this that my eyes spotted a flickering flame. Following this, Lana and I quickly found ourselves back at camp. Typhlosion had rekindled the campfire and was standing watch. As I stepped forth from the forest, she lumbered over and grabbed me in a fuzzy bear hug. "I'm alright, I'm okay. Thanks for looking out for me," I gasped. Releasing me from her grip, Typhlosion turned her gaze to Lana. Sizing her up, Typhlosion seemed satisfied that Lana was no threat. A soft rumble came forth from her throat. "Well hello to you too. I see you were worried about your master, weren't you?" asked Lana. Her voice sounded much more normal than before. Typhlosion responded with another soft rumble and a slight whiff of air. She turned around and led us back to the tent. "Going to sleep, or just going to keep watch?" I asked. Typhlosion sat down in front of the campfire and stuck out her paws to warm them. "Alright, suit yourself." Lana turned to me and spoke once more in her enveloping voice. "Zane, I think I'm as tired as you are. May we rest?" I nodded and opened the tent flap for her to enter. She removed her shoes and stepped inside and I did the same in turn. Taking Vaporeon's ball from my pouch and setting it on the ground, I knelt on my bedroll before considering the situation. "Lana, would you like the bedroll and pillow?" I asked. Typhlosion wouldn't be there as a fuzzy pillow, but I could hardly refuse my guest. "Um… We could share it if you like." Lana seemed both embarrassed and hopeful. I nodded slowly in agreement. "That, er… that would be fine, yeah." Laying down on the bedroll, Lana cuddled up with her back to me just like a spoon. Reaching behind her, she draped my arm over her side and held my hand in hers. I drifted off to sleep slowly, calmed by the sweet flowery scent of Lana's hair.

I awoke with a start. Something had shifted me suddenly and I opened my eyes to see a white and pink dragon quickly leaving the tent. I quickly followed outside, but the dragon was far too swift for me to chase after. Lucario was the only one awake; she was sitting by a deeply sleeping Typhlosion who had clearly overextended herself. Quickly putting on my shoes, I looked into the forest. "Go." Lucario said to me. Her grasp of human speech was limited, but she was very clear when she spoke. "I follow," she stated calmly. If Lucario was going to be with me, everything would be okay, I thought. I entered the forest once more, Lucario not far behind me. I wasn't quite sure what had happened. Was Lana a dream? Why was there a dragon in my tent? Just what had happened last night? A blur of white and pink dashed through the trees and I followed as quickly as I could. Lucario was purposefully lagging behind. With her keen sense of aura, she seemed satisfied that this dragon was not at all hostile. Each time I slowed down, I would see another pink and white blur to follow. As I started to think I was completely lost, I spotted a small stream much like the one from last night. Sitting on the ground in front of it, I saw Lana with her head buried between her knees. "Lana? Lana, there you are." I was relieved to see her again, last night was no dream. "Lana, are you okay?" I asked, hearing muffled sobs as I approached. Lana's form shimmered and shifted for a moment. Where Lana was a moment ago, the same pink and white dragon sat. Tears were falling from her eyes. "L..Lana?" I inquired. A voice entered my head, much like Lana's voice without the vocal addition. "Yes… well, no. I am the girl you saw last night, but my name is Latias." A mix of emotions flew over me. A wave of sadness swept in from outside, while my own feelings of confusion, compassion, and a slight bit of revulsion swirled within. Lana…no, Latias was an absolutely beautiful girl with a kind demeanor and warm nature. She was also a… Well, she was rather pretty for a dragon, very graceful, and I could tell her personality was no different. Even then, I had just made out with a Pokémon last night. I knew there were stories of trainers who had such relations. It was usually Gardevoir who got that treatment and it felt rather exploitative most of the time. It wasn't even legal in most places. The few Pokémon intelligent enough to even consider on a fair level with humans were also prone to such slave-like loyalty that it was not so much consent as it was a submission to their master's will. Latias was neither bound to me nor obliged to serve. I couldn't quite tell what was going on.

"Zane…" Latias looked up at me. "I know people don't think its okay. I still can't lie to myself. I really did fall for you. I love you, Zane. I want to be with you. I can be a human for you if you want, but I'm still Latias inside." Her voice entered my mind, filled with sorrow and desperation. "Latias, I… Well…" I trailed off. This wasn't right, but how could it really be wrong? She was clearly as intelligent as a human, her feelings were intense and true, and the only differences I could tell were her mental projection and her body. I could see Lucario staring at me from several yards away. She nodded quickly and dashed off towards camp. I reached down to Latias, taking her short, silky hand in my own and helping her up. "Latias, I… I fell for you too. It still feels odd. Even then, I also felt so peaceful and happy in your arms." With that, I wrapped my arms around Latias and placed my lips on her mouth. A feeling of unbridled joy overtook me, unmistakably projected from Latias. I realized many of my feelings last night were shared from her. She never forced them upon me, but I could sense them clearly and took them in as my own. Latias pulled back from my kiss and looked at me intently. "Zane, shouldn't I turn back into..." I stopped her before she could finish. "No. It's okay. It's alright. You are who you are inside, and it doesn't matter what form you are in. You are still the same sweet girl inside, that's what matters." Latias smiled at me, pleased with my answer. Her smile faded and her white cheeks flushed as pink as her markings. "That's not what I meant, Zane. I want to, well…" My thoughts raced. I would be losing my virginity, awesome! Lana… no, Latias had a great rack as a human, awesome! I'd be having sex with a Pokémon, awe… um.. Oh boy. That was not registering easily. Part of me wanted her to turn back into Lana so I could pretend everything was normal, that I wasn't being some sort of pervert. Something inside me disagreed. This couldn't be perverted except for what society said. I didn't really care much for what society said in the first place. As for that rack, that… Well, maybe this wouldn't be a onetime thing. No, I knew I had to do what was right. "It's okay Latias. I want to as well, but I want to be with you as you are. Is that okay?" I asked softly. I could not describe the emotion I felt overtake me at that moment. It felt like a mixture of joy, acceptance, and relief on a level which I could not comprehend. "It's okay," stated Latias as if she felt like she had to speak up.

I undressed with help from Latias, who was far more nimble than I would have guessed. She lifted through the air effortlessly, pulling my shirt off and holding my pants as I stepped out of them. Undressed, I embraced Latias once more for a kiss. This time, she returned the favor in kind. Her tongue explored my mouth once more with great eagerness. I could feel Latias urge me backwards onto the ground. Straddled on top of my torso, she was still quite light. As we ended our kiss, Latias lifted herself to move backwards. I had already managed a full erection by this point. Leaning over, Latias smiled mischievously. She lightly licked the side of my shaft. A shudder of pleasure ran through my body and a soft moan escaped my lips. Latias was pleased to see this and kissed the tip of my penis. It had been a few days since I had stimulated myself, let alone the lifetime I had waited before another would do this. Latias opened wide and engulfed my phallus in her mouth, fondling the length with her tongue and sucking lightly. Less than a minute of this left me unable to resist any longer. I unleashed a stream of milky white semen into her mouth. Latias paused for a moment, and then swallowed the entirety of my load. She sat up with a smile on her face. "You're welcome," she said with a teasing note in her voice. "So, are you okay with this still? Should we, well…?" she trailed off again. As inexperienced as I was with women, Latias was even shyer than me. "Latias, I want to. I want you to be the first woman I am with like this; I want to have sex with you." Latias appeared satisfied with this answer. My erection had faded momentarily, but a few gentle strokes from her soft hands restored my vigor. "I'm going to put it in," said Latias, maneuvering herself over my crotch. Inserting my phallus in the embrace of her insides, we both shuddered slightly in pleasure. Latias slowly slid herself up and down along my length at first. She began to speed up, sliding her delicate pink along me hungrily. Ever more intense, I began to thrust upward in time with Latias, the pulsating rhythm delivering the greatest of pleasure. Just as I felt I could take no more, a moaning wail shot forth from Latias. Her vaginal muscles tightened around my girth, sending me over the top as well. I could feel myself shoot a warm load of sperm inside Latias as she squirmed in delight. As she calmed down, Latias leaned forward over my chest. Still connected together, Latias and I met our lips again for another kiss. I wrapped my arms around her to hold her tight. My thoughts were narrowly focused enough that I was sure Latias could hear them. "Latias, never leave me. I love you, stay with me." I could hear her thoughts as well. "I will stay with you Zane. I love you too. Thank you… Thank you for being so kind. Thank you for loving me for who I am."

It would be an hour we laid together in each other's arms before Latias and I prepared to head back to camp. I would be making room for one more at my house, one very welcome new addition to the household. I still felt like a bit of a pervert, but I knew what my heart was saying. Of course, I might have felt more like a pervert if I had any idea what was in store for me. A boundary had been crossed and I knew I could never go back. Once we reached camp, everyone seemed to buzz with energy. Of course, I was slightly grassy, my hair was messed up, and I was coated with the musk of Latias. None of this would pass their attention. Lucario stepped forth to ask a question. "Was it good?" she asked. Latias and I both flushed even more than we must have been at the time. "Um, er… what are you talking about?" I sputtered, not quite sure what to say. "Sex. Was it good?" Lucario caught me off-guard yet again. "Er, ah… why do you ask?" I responded, betraying what had happened. "Curious," she stated. I was speechless, but Latias projected her thoughts widely. "Um… It was great! It was even better than I heard it was!" she exclaimed. That made no sense until I realized that perhaps… Had I been the first for Latias as well? Latias was too engaged with Lucario to respond to me. All I could hear were traces of explanations which were quite embarrassing and thankfully generous. I smiled and shook my head slowly. Latias was a very nice girl, but I knew this was going to be difficult to explain. Then again, I did have a lot of money, a great isolated manor, and quite a bit of privacy. Life was never going to be the same with Latias around.


End file.
